Two makes a pair
by onlyoneperson
Summary: When the magic around two dimensions vanishes The countries are faced with... There Fem! versions!
1. Chapter 1

Me:* looks to Ludwig and Monica * Do I have to?

Them: YES!

Me: *sigh * I have been told I must tell you wonderful people I do not own Hetalia... I didn't even make up any of the characters (I found info on all of them online) I do however own the story line... *turns to them * Happy now?

/

In two different dimensions there stood two similar groups of people. However one group was made up of guys wile the other girls. In the group of girls There were 9 girls. One with semi light brown hair thats pulled up into a pony tail with curls down on the side of her face was looking at the other 8.

"The portal is opening and if both groups are swept into the portal and hurdled into the 3ed dimension it may be chaos for all." Another girl then spoke up. She had grayish brown hair, glasses, and was in a schoolgirl outfit.

"But Alice, If we find the men... All hell will brake loose and you know it..." The girl called Alic nodded.

"I know that Rosa... the last time we meet the guys they didn't even know it was us... But If you can deal if Emily then you can deal with Arthur and Alfred. I'm worried about meeting Feliciano.. he is so air headed." She then started pacing and face planted.

"HEY!" another blond said she had blue eyes and wavy golden brown hair that clashed with her bomber jacket

"Are you okay Alice?" A blond asked. She was wearing a uniform her blond hair up in a bun.

"AWWW Monica cares for little Italy." A girl with white silvery hair said.

"Hush it Maria Gillian." Her sister retorted back with ferocity that would back a mother bear back down.

"Dudes were getting nowhere and my hot dog is growing cold" The girl in the bomber jacket said.

"It's alright Emily.." said a girl with blond curly pigtails who was holding a poler bear.

"Thanks Meg" Her sister replied.

"well thats all fine and dandy But, were forgetting something."

Another girl with coppery eyes and a black bob hair cut sight. "What is it NOW Francoise?"

"How will all of you deal with the sexiness when Francis and I are in the same room?"

That got a groin out of everyone in the room.

Now for the guys (I'm not going to spend the time describing the guys for you since we all know who is who. I'm going to use both there Human and country names just because I can)

Alright dudes so theres a giant black spinning vortex of doom thats slowly sucking up countries. I saw we blow it up!" Alfred declared to the group.

"Do you remember what happened when we tried that with the aliens?" a bored looking France said.

"I say we wave white flags around~ve I already made some for every one!" Italy said excitedly.

"I don't think that will help anything..." Japan said.

"we should just crush them" Ivan said holding his pipe.

"I can just crush them with my awesomeness Prussia said.  
"That wont work" Ivan told him as he looked at his smiling. "your country is destroyed you cant do anything."

"I AM AWSOME I CAN DO ANYTHING" Gilbert then yelled at the purple eyed nation.

"WILL YOU ALL SHUT UP?" Ludwig yelled at the crowd. "Your fighting isn't going to do anything! We need suggestions. Of what we should do." He said. Arthur then stood up and started to speak.

" This thing was conjured by magic if I ca.." He was cut of by Francis who snorted, "What will that do stupide Agleterre?"

Just then the giant black hole swiped up the groups on there two different worlds and brought them together... Chaos issued...

/

Okay, So I have this cool idea. But the boys wont figure out who the girls are for a few chapters (unless there smart) Can you pike up the character that I missed from the girls? (really. I want to know your reading this) Please review ^.^


	2. Chapter 2

Me:* looks to Ludwig and Monica * Do I have to?

Them: YES!

Me: *sigh * I have been told I must tell you wonderful people I do not own Hetalia... I didn't even make up any of the characters (I found info on all of them online) I do however own the story line... *turns to them * Happy now?

/

In two different dimensions there stood two similar groups of people. However one group was made up of guys wile the other girls. In the group of girls There were 9 girls. One with semi light brown hair thats pulled up into a pony tail with curls down on the side of her face was looking at the other 8.

"The portal is opening and if both groups are swept into the portal and hurdled into the 3ed dimension it may be chaos for all." Another girl then spoke up. She had grayish brown hair, glasses, and was in a schoolgirl outfit.

"But Alice, If we find the men... All hell will brake loose and you know it..." The girl called Alic nodded.

"I know that Rosa... the last time we meet the guys they didn't even know it was us... But If you can deal if Emily then you can deal with Arthur and Alfred. I'm worried about meeting Feliciano.. he is so air headed." She then started pacing and face planted.

"HEY!" another blond said she had blue eyes and wavy golden brown hair that clashed with her bomber jacket

"Are you okay Alice?" A blond asked. She was wearing a uniform her blond hair up in a bun.

"AWWW Monica cares for little Italy." A girl with white silvery hair said.

"Hush it Maria Gillian." Her sister retorted back with ferocity that would back a mother bear back down.

"Dudes were getting nowhere and my hot dog is growing cold" The girl in the bomber jacket said.

"It's alright Emily.." said a girl with blond curly pigtails who was holding a poler bear.

"Thanks Meg" Her sister replied.

"well thats all fine and dandy But, were forgetting something."

Another girl with coppery eyes and a black bob hair cut sight. "What is it NOW Francoise?"

"How will all of you deal with the sexiness when Francis and I are in the same room?"

That got a groin out of everyone in the room.

Now for the guys (I'm not going to spend the time describing the guys for you since we all know who is who. I'm going to use both there Human and country names just because I can)

Alright dudes so theres a giant black spinning vortex of doom thats slowly sucking up countries. I saw we blow it up!" Alfred declared to the group.

"Do you remember what happened when we tried that with the aliens?" a bored looking France said.

"I say we wave white flags around~ve I already made some for every one!" Italy said excitedly.

"I don't think that will help anything..." Japan said.

"we should just crush them" Ivan said holding his pipe.

"I can just crush them with my awesomeness Prussia said.  
"That wont work" Ivan told him as he looked at his smiling. "your country is destroyed you cant do anything."

"I AM AWSOME I CAN DO ANYTHING" Gilbert then yelled at the purple eyed nation.

"WILL YOU ALL SHUT UP?" Ludwig yelled at the crowd. "Your fighting isn't going to do anything! We need suggestions. Of what we should do." He said. Arthur then stood up and started to speak.

" This thing was conjured by magic if I ca.." He was cut of by Francis who snorted, "What will that do stupide Agleterre?"

Just then the giant black hole swiped up the groups on there two different worlds and brought them together... Chaos issued...

/

Okay, So I have this cool idea. But the boys wont figure out who the girls are for a few chapters (unless there smart) Can you pike up the character that I missed from the girls? (really. I want to know your reading this) Please review ^.^


	3. Chapter 3

Me:* looks to Ludwig and Monica * Do I have to?

Them: YES!

Me: *sigh * I have been told I must tell you wonderful people I do not own Hetalia... I didn't even make up any of the characters (I found info on all of them online) I do however own the story line... *turns to them * Happy now?

Them: YES

Me: Meanies, No wonder The Prussia's Hang out with Antonio and Carmen

/

Chapter 2:

Rosa POV.

I looked at Arthur, he didn't figure it out let. I was hoping we could find Emily or Alice or someone before He did figure it out.

" Any idea what sort of magic cased this?" I asked him.

"No, I know it was dark and twisted but that's about all I know." I nodded to him as we walked the dark streets.

"It's old that's all I really know about it my self." I told him.

"Ya...century's old by the feel of it."

"I know what you mean Arthur." Sighing I look ahead. "I hope Emily didn't get into to much trouble. That bloody American could cause WW3 and not know until she was bombed again!" I said fuming... and worrying about my pore America... I admit I have feelings for that darn Girl! Get on with life!

"You to?" He asked me.

"Me to what?"

"You're worried about an American..." He said like it should be obvious.

"Oh! Ya, Emily Jones. That girl is the bane of my existence, but I cant help but care for her." I explained.

"Alfred is the same da*m way. That wanker only stuffs his face with food and then plays horror games at night."

"Let me guess he is afraid of ghosts." I said.

"How did you know?" Arthur asked.

"Emily is the same way.

Hearing high pitch laughing we both turn. There on in the middle of the street sat four people. Two boys and two girls, all seamed a bit drunk.

"You raised this boy with such a bad mouth Antonio!" A girl with Tan skin and her dark auburn hair up in a bun.

"Carmen!" A younger girl called out to the woman. She had her hair back and was wearing a tan uniform. "You shouldn't say that! You didn't do the best job with me!" And then she hiccuped.

"Ladies ladies, Its alright My little Lovi and I aren't the best but I did raise him!" Antonio said defensibly.

"You were horrible at raising me you tomato bas&#$^" Romano countered at Spain.

"LOVI!" Antonio yelled back at the angry Italian.

I looked at England. "Do we leave them here or take away the booze? Because I'm not very good drunk..."

"Neither am I... but we just have to get the bottles not drink them." Arthur replied. I nodded at him.

"Lets go!" I said and we snuck our way down towards the four. They kinda made a cute family.

We made it down there then Chiara looked over and saw me. "ENGLAND!" She said drunkenly. I face palmed.

"Who do you know I'm..." Arthur started then I cut him off.

"She's talking to me you git." I told him as I walked over there.

"Chiara Carmen. Who are these two?" I asked.

"I am Antonio! Also known as Spain." The tan one said. I just nodded at him then turned to the other one.

"I'm Romano" He said festaly.

"I already know one Romano you git! I was asking for your Human name." I spat off

"She really is just like you Arthur." Antonio muttered to my male counterpart.

"SHUT THE HE/ UP YOU GIT!" we both yelled at the Spanish man.

"Lovino" Romano spoke."

"Thank you." I said

"I'm Rosa Kirkland also known as the personification of England or what ever you want to call it." I said I turned to Arthur and he had the whole mouth floppy thing going on.

"Arthur you look like a fish." I told him.

?

Okay, so not the logest chapter ever. The next one is longer. ill (hopefully) Post it in the morning. This is also on my wattpad account under LudwigBeil if your on wattpad and wish to fan me!


End file.
